The Hairbrush Song *Staring Wufei!*
by Wings of Steal
Summary: This was co-writen by IceKat. Um........ this is insane, and not for the weak of heart. (There's nothing bad, but we don't want to be sued when you die of laughter)


Author's Notes: I would first like to mention, that this was co-written by IceKat. I started with  
this insane idea, and she picked it up, and ran with. She ran, far, far, away. Rashid mutters:  
Yeah, far away from sanity. IceKat: Did I hear something!? I might just sic Panny-chan on you!   
Rashid: *He cowers in fear* Panny-chan: *holds her rolled up news paper happily waiting for  
someone to mess up* Remember, this is a musical people! THEY ARE SINGING!!!! IceKat:  
Save us all.....  
  
Disclaimer: Okay people, if I owned Gundam Wing, or Veggietales, the shows and movies would  
be so messed up, half the world population would die laughing. Either at my shows, or me.  
*shrug*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE HAIRBRUSH SONG ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei steps on stage, grumbling as the scene is changed to that, of a bathroom. He blushes,  
suddenly finding his cloths gone, replace, by one, single, short, white, towel! "ONNA'S! I  
DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!!!!"   
  
IceKat: "Wufei, that's not an insult. We really ARE women." Points at her chest. Wufei gets a  
bloody nose. Panny-chan appears with her rolled up news paper, smacking him hard upside the  
head and glaring.   
  
Relina, the Narrator, prepares her script backstage. "Our curtain opens as Wufei, having just finished  
his morning bath, is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Wufei cries out ..."  
  
Wufei groans, breaking into song! "Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh, where,  
oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where oh, where ... is my  
hairbrush?"   
  
Narrator: "Having heard his cry, Trowa enters the scene. Shocked, and slightly embarrassed at the sight  
of Wufei in a towel, Trowa regains his composure and reports ..."   
  
Trowa: "I think I saw a hairbrush back there!" *singing*  
  
Wufei: "Back there is my hairbrush. Back there is my hairbrush. Back there, back there, oh, where, back  
there, oh, where, oh, where, back there, back there, back there ... is my hairbrush?"   
  
Narrator: "Having heard his joyous proclamation, Heero enters the scene. Shocked and slightly  
embarrassed at the sight of Wufei in a towel, Heero regains his composure and comments gruffly..."  
  
Heero: "Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair!" 'Or at least not enough to talk about.'   
He thinks...  
  
Narrator: "Wufei is taken aback. The thought had never occurred to him. No hair? What would this  
mean? What will become of him? What will become of his hairbrush? Wufei wonders ..."  
  
Wufei: "No hair for my hairbrush. No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no hair, no where, no hair, no hair,  
no hair, no where back there, no hair ... for my hairbrush."  
  
Narrator: "Having heard his wonderings, Quatre enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at  
the sight of Wufei in a towel, Quatre regains his composure and confesses ..."  
  
Quatre: "Wufei, that old hairbrush of yours ... Well, you never use it, you don't really need it. So, well, I'm  
sorry ... I didn't know! We gave it too..." Stops singing, putting his hands on his hips. He starts to talk  
extreamly quickly . "We gave it to Trowa cause he was having a really bad hair day and have you ever  
seen Trowa with a bad hair day...." *SMACK* Icekat and Panny-chan appear glaring. Panny-chan  
smacks him again with her rolled up script.   
Icekat: "REMEMBER your line! You gave it to DUO, cause he has hair!!!" Quatre cowers in fear, as  
Panny-chan strikes him again upside the head. "Okay, try it again. ACTION!" They disappear.   
  
Quatre: Singing again... "Wufei, that old hairbrush of yours... Well, you nevr use it, you don't really  
need it. So, well, I'm sorry ... I didn't know! We gave it to Duo,- 'cause he's got hair."  
  
Narrator: "Feeling a deep sense of loss, Wufei stumbles back and laments ..."   
  
Wufei: "Not fair! Oh, my hairbrush. Not fair! My poor hairbrush. Not fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, no  
where, no hair, not fair, not fair, not fair! My little hairbrush!"   
  
Narrator: "Having heard his lament, Duo enters the scene. Himself in a towel, both Wufei and Duo are  
shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of each other. But recognizing Wufei's generosity, Duo is  
thankful ..."   
  
Duo: "Thanks for the hairbrush."   
  
Narrator: "Yes, good has been done here. Duo exits the scene. Wufei smiles, but, still feeling an  
emotional attachment for the hairbrush, calls out ..."   
  
Wufei: "Take care of my hairbrush. Take care, oh my hairbrush. Take care, take care, don't dare not  
care. Take care. Nice hair. No fair. Take care, take care ... of my hairbrush."  
  
Narrator: "The end!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Panny-chan: Stands over Wufei. "To smack you silly, or not to smack you silly?" She smacks her rolled  
up script across the palm of her hand. "WHAT A STUPID QUESTION!" She smacks Wufei so hard, he  
flys across the scene, holding desperately onto his little towel.  
  
IceKat: Waves. "That's it for this little piece of insanity. But, if you liked it, we are doing an entire  
series!" She cheers, but the anime characters cower in fear, dreading the day they will be forced to sing.   
Panny-chan looms over them with a most sinister smirk. IceKat waves again. "PLEASE REVIEW!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
